


of letters sent not quite to home

by orphan_account



Series: roleplay blog drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble Meme, Gen, tumblr repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought: Why write it? No-one would read.</p><p>He was proven wrong.</p><p>--</p><p> When Levi’s stare met hers, he was floored by her eyes. Those eyes, they reminded him of—</p><p>…No, it couldn’t be—</p><p>“My name is Carla; Carla Jaeger. I learned that my son, Eren Jaeger, is under your command.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	of letters sent not quite to home

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Send me an “X” and I’ll kiss whoever you ask.
> 
> A Carla sent me this, putting her own URL in it. Less about kissing Carla (it's nothing more than a kiss on her hand) and more about something else.
> 
> So, alternate canon where Carla is alive.

It’s a day off for Levi.

 

Unlike how he usually spends it, he doesn’t go to Sina and do his favorite sport (people-watching), but instead, he’s staying in the office; he has rather important letters to write.

Levi doesn’t usually write letters, but this particular set is very important. They are, after all, pertaining to his new squad; the 104th.

He can’t write letters. Never wrote letters; being an ex-thug in Sina’s underground tunnels meant that he was never educated in terms of writing. But since Erwin lost his arm (and Petra’s  ~~death~~  departure,) he has had to learn how to write properly, in good and tidy running handwriting with a fountain pen, and in a nice, coherent way.

And this particular set of letters he had to write, he had to write them himself; there was no-one else that he would hand this task for.

He was in the middle of a particular one when he realized that this letter would have no recipient; nowhere to send to, no-one to read.

Was he going to write it after all?  _The files did say that—_

 _-_ knock, knock -

The rapping on his office door snapped him out of his reverie, the sound of knuckles tapping softly against wood causing him to raise his head towards the door.

"Come in." He replied, voice weary from lack of sleep. The last expedition had been disastrous; he was lucky enough to come back in one piece.

A fair woman, with long brown hair and a soft smile made her way in, escorted by a soldier who saluted, then left.

"I was told this is where I could find Lance Corporal Levi?"

When Levi’s stare met hers, he was floored by her eyes. Those eyes, they reminded him of—

… _No, it couldn’t be—_

 _“_ My name is Carla; Carla Jaeger. I learned that my son, Eren Jaeger, is under your command.”

Getting up, still not believing what he was seeing, he saluted respectfully, bowed his head and took her hand in his, pressing a light kiss of greeting on the back of her hand.

(Erwin taught him how to greet ladies properly, too.)

"Levi. Lance Corporal Levi. I have something I would like you to take."

_…As impossible as this looks like right now, at least the letter will have a recipient._

He led her to another part of his of his office.

—

The paper, fluttering on Levi’s desk due to the drafts from his window that was slightly ajar, had the following words on them:

_To whom it may concern,_

_It is with deep regrets that I write this to inform you that Eren Jaeger, part of the 104th Trainee Squad, was killed in action during the 217th expedition._


End file.
